pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B
is the 7th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 49. Synopsis Black confronts N, whom Cedric Juniper remembers as the man that broke into his lab and released all of his Pokémon. Black tries to fight N, whose words make even his Pokémon hesitate to battle him. Thus, Black goes to have Musha devour his dream, who shies away. As Black tries to comprehend why Musha is refusing to do that, N reveals the reason: Musha never really had a bond with Black, and was simply around to eat his dreams. Chapter Plot Professor Juniper is dragging Fennel across the mountainous area, to meet up her father, Cedric. Fennel is a bit overwhelmed by all the travel, until she and Juniper see Black, White and Cedric confronting N. Cedric asks of his allies to regulate their breathing. At the countdown of three, Serperior, Emboar and Samurott fire their attacks. Zorua and Gigi are blown away by the attacks. Cedric tells White not to hold back, as these Pokémon are tired from their battle against Alder. Cedric has Samurott take out its seamitar, and strike Zorua with it. N comments these are all evolutions of Starter Pokémon, to which Cedric reminds N of this Samurott - one of the three Pokémon from his lab. Black and White ask him to clarify, to which Cedric explains they were all his research subjects. He wanted them to be given to new trainers and observe their growth, and her daughter, Professor Juniper, had the same idea. It was why they wanted to compare their research data at the end of the experiment. They both had two sets of Start Pokémon at their laboratories. Fennel and Juniper arrive, and the latter confirms that. Juniper adds they only needed to find capable trainers to give the Pokémon to. However, one year ago, on a rainy night, N walked into Cedric's lab and stole his Starter Pokémon. He released the Pokémon, to which Cedric jumped to get them back. However, N's Zorua attacked Cedric on his leg, causing him to fall down. Snivy went with N, Tepig fled into the wild, while Cedric kept Oshawott and raised it. Samurott attacks Zorua and Gigi, defeating them. N comments freeing the Pokémon from Cedric's lab was the first thing he did as the king of Team Plasma. He went throughout Unova on a journey, and as his father told him, he found many injured Pokémon, whom their trainers were not properly taking care of. N states the cause of all this calamity is the Pokémon League and Pokémon laboratories. He remarks Pokémon are captured against their will, all for trainers that seek their own self-satisfaction. N starts to cry, thinking this cannot be solved unless he changed how people were thinking, but the voices of Pokémon could not wait to be freed. It was why he released the Pokémon from Cedric's lab first. Pointing his finger at Cedric, N blames him that he is stealing Pokémon's freedom as N has stolen their Pokémon. Juniper denies this, as they are improving relationships between people and Pokémon, as is their job as researchers. N repeats Juniper's statement, and points his finger at her, reminding what happened to the Starter Pokémon a day before they were to be given to their trainers. All those Pokémon were nervous, yet Juniper neglected them as she was speaking on the phone. Due to that, they made a mess in her lab and she scolded them, and even Tepig caught a cold. Juniper is in shock as to how does N even know this. N states his Zorua was disguised as a boy and watched all of this, even the part when Juniper had the Starter Pokémon delivered instead of being given to their trainers in person. Showing that she prepared and delivered the Pokémon, N states Juniper views Pokémon as things. He asks all of them why do they not listen to the voices of their Pokémon, even if they voice themselves through cries, behavior and facial expressions. Juniper becomes silent, while N thinks for a moment. Using Max Revive, N has all of his Pokémon restored, and proclaims he is going home, for he has no reason to be here. Black stops N, announcing he will go to his castle, too. N asks him why, to which Black exclaims he will show him his way, too, to save the Gym Leaders. N asks if Black is forcing his Pokémon to fight, believing he is not listening to his voices. N asks him does a brat like Black even think he could stand a chance against N. Bo, Brav, Tula and Costa are becoming nervous, which surprises Black as to why are they scared of N. N claims he can understand Black's Pokémon, as there is no point in fighting. Black goes to deny, but starts thinking that he cannot win this fight against N. Black asks of Musha to use its ability, to which Musha shies away. N tells this is a prime example how Black does not understand his Pokémon at all. N whispers into Black's ear that Musha does not like devouring Black's dreams, as it is no longer delicious to it. Black looks to Musha, as N states that the latter has been feeding on Black's dreams, to raise his perception and logic. However, since this relationship was based on dreams that Musha does not want to devour anymore, it has no need to be with Black anymore. N crushes Black, stating there was no actual bond between him and Musha, who floats away. Black becomes mortified, while White tells him not to get upset over N's words. Black becomes nervous, reminding himself that he caught it on Route 1, ever since it was attracted to his head, and nicknamed it Musha, as he expected of it to evolve into Musharna. With that dream crushed, Black faints and falls on the ground. White screams Black's name, while Zekrom passes by. Zorua and Tympole go atop of Zekrom's tail. With Cedric distracted, Zorua uses its psychic powers to lift his Pokédex from his pants in air, while Tympole fires a waters blast that destroys the Pokédex, leaving a hole in the device. Cedric is in shocked to see this, as he meant to give that to Cheren. Zorua grins and joins N, who also smiles at this devious act. As N flies on Zekrom, he calls upon his father, as he has defeated the Champion, and this will be the last battle where Pokémon get hurt. In fact, he feels has the answer to the unsolvable formula. He thinks of Black, and is certain he will meet him again, but that time he will be riding Reshiram. Suddenly, he starts feeling Zekrom's voice. A week later, the Pokémon League opens. At International Police headquarters, a man calls his subordinate, ordering him to do some undercover work, but in his own style. The man expects updates from the subordinate's mission. After hanging up this call, another officer comes in to ask if he should join the mission. The man denies, for even if the officer he sent is somewhat clumsy, he is nevertheless reliable to achieve his goal. At the Pokémon League, a man in a coat readies himself by putting a fake mustache, nose and glasses on. Debuts Character *Blake Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 49 chapters